


Like Sweat

by hellpenguin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot on this planet, and all Rodney can think about is John's sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sweat

John drips _sex_ like sweat.

  
It rolls off him in small trickles, falls onto his lips until he licks it away. It stains his shirts and makes his pants cling to him in the right spots.

  
Rodney has been watching, watching this small droplet of _sex_ trace the curve of John's jaw with maddening slowness. Rodney wants to run his fingertips, callous-worn from keyboards, in the wake of every bead of _sex_ (because that's really what it is, not sweat, nothing so base) and lick the salt from John's body.

  
But he knows that he can't.

  
"It's hot on this planet, huh?" John turns and catches Rodney's eyes as they cross the desert-like mesa between the Stargate and a cluster of buildings in the distance.

  
Rodney tries not to look at the sweat-stain on John's t-shirt, creeping outward with every step, like a hand print. He wants, _wants, needs, craves_ the feeling of John's flushed and slick skin beneath his palms as he blows a stream of cool air at the base of John's spine and he arches, _arches_ into his touch, and he almost imagines it in the second before he almost replies, "How long did it take for you to figure that out?"

  
But instead, he nods with effort and wipes a rivulet of not-sexy sweat from his eyes, and mutters softly, "Yes."


End file.
